Edward And Bella Honey Moon
by AmeliaMischeif
Summary: Edward and Bella go to Island Esme and Edward face keeping his love safe or breaking all the rules to make her happy..


_This fan fic is set when edward and bella arrive at isle esme just the way I saw their honey moon._

_**I do not own these characters or any storys following up to this fan fic. Rated M for lemons:]**_

EPOV// The breeze felt fanominal on Edward's cold skin as the transport boat took them closer and closer to bellas surprise. Sitting on the upper deck, edward watched bells closley as she was holding unto the railing at the point of the boat. She turned around and with her angelic face smiled at me the smile I loved the insecurity in her emotions, it was one of my favorite things about her. To be so lovely and not vain is inhuman. Even rosie couldn't pull that off . Her smile turned in to a gaze and I returned it with a crooked smile. She flashed a wide grin and called up. "watch this", Those are scary words to hear from bella when shes on a boat or on land, shes never had great luck with balance or walking for that matter. She put her feet one step from the ground on the railing, if my heart still would beat it would have jumped out of my chest. She turned her head with a smile and yelled, "I'm queen of the world, and I love my husband!."

"haha." Edward laughed quietly even though his nerves were still shot.

"Don't be nervous Edward, im fine plus if I fell in youd catch me right?

She was way to good at reading him now after 2 and some odd years of dating he shouldn't be surprise.

"Why don't you come upstairs Bella I don't like having you so far from me."

She wrinkled her forhead and look up at Edward.

"Will you give me a kiss if I do." Like a child bargaining it was adorable and very new.

Edward smiled to himself. She always wanted to play tit for tat. But he can't hold it against her even know he knew she understood why they couldn't be pyshical he doesn't hold it against her for trying. He just hopes she knows he wanted to hold her just as bad as she did. But there was nothing he could do about it. He dredded the dissapointment that would hold her face when they watched and movie and he held her close while she slept. She deserved so much more than that she was so beautiful she deserved some one who could make her feel wanted and please her. Then the thought of someone else touching his bella made him very angry. He felt breath as his neck and it caressed its way into his nose then into his very soul. He loved this woman so much. She kissed his cheek and leaned over his shoulder.

"Why so serious love, I don't want you to be sad. Im the happiest I've ever been." Her faced grimaced as she starred at his blank face for his reaction. His heart silently broke he couldn't even show her he was happy right. She deserved so much more but he was never willing to let her go. He held in his breath and leaned in to kiss her and she complied. He shifted around and sat her on his lap. He usually would not kiss her for this long but he was under control and loved the way her soft lips stood still and let him lead them in movement. He wanted to give her something and he could handle heavy kissing so he took in her lower lip and lightly sucked on the edge. Her breath hitched and she when limp in his lap. This brought him great satifaction, knowing he had surprised her. He cupped the sides of her face and noted every feeling he got from her soft creamy skin. He pulled back and looked into her eye with his hands holding her head up. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with lust and loved. He wanted so much to please her but he wouldn't risk her life. For once he was completely in control he had no intention of feeding on his lovely wife. The smell of her blood pumping down her neck just added the the need to be with her he felt. He pressed her lips to his once more than swiftly swooped her up in his arms and whispered were here when her faced was startled. He spun her around and gazed at his mothers island the beach was white and the moon light illuminated the whole island. Bella gasped and this pleased Edward he wanted to make as many as her dreams come true as he could.


End file.
